memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film)
Aus dem Dschungel, in den Dschungel enthält keine Parodie auf unseren Lieblingsvulkanier Hallo, die angebliche Parodie auf Star Trek im Film "Aus dem Dschungel, in den Dschungel" ist falsch. Ganz offensichtlich bezieht sich dieser Dialog nicht auf "Mister Spock" (wie in der deutschen Synchronisation fälschlicherweise genannt), sondern auf "Doktor Spock". In dem angesprochenen Dialog geht es vordergründig um Kindererziehung, Elternschaft und den Versuch, die Tochter aus dem Zimmer herauszubekommen. Ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang mit Star Trek's Spock, allerdings gibt es einen sehr offensichtlichen Zusammenhang mit dem berühmten, amerikanischen Kinderarzt Dr. Benjamin Spock, der mit seinem 1946 erschienen Buch The Common Sense Book of Baby and Child Care einen der größten Bestseller aller Zeiten hervorbrachte. Schließlich ist der englische Originaldialog auch wie folgt: :and Richard are aguing about being a parent, while Richard tries to get Karen out of her room :Richard Kempster: Oh, what? Are you suddenly Dr. Spock here? You've been a father for three days. And you're giving me lessons? Well, that's good. :Michael Cromwell: You sound like an idiot. :Richard Kempster: I'm a parent! Therefore, I'm an idiot! I have spent every day for the last 12 years worrying about my kids. About their safety, about their happiness, about their crooked teeth. Die Verwechslung von Mister Spock und Doktor Spock ist ein verbreitetes Phänomen, das es bereits in den 60er Jahren gab. Ich empfehle daher, diesen Abschnitt zu löschen, da er irreführend und falsch ist. Viele Grüße, Nylle 09:28, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, so ist es. Vermerk ist raus.--Bravomike 10:18, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) A-Team nennung von Barclay thumb Im A-Team film wird der Name von Reginald Barclay genanet/gezeigt welcher vom gleichen Schauspieler wie Murdok aus dem Originall A-Team gespielt wurde. 16. Februar 2013, 23:26 Uhr Kirk ARC :Das kannst du gerne in die lange Liste eintragen. Sei mutig! --- 16:43, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Sortierbare Tabelle Würde ich hier mal wieder bevorzugen. Sortierung nach Jahr des Films würde mich beispielsweise interessieren. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 11:26, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würde nicht von der gewohnten alphabetischen Auflistung (die wir auch für alle anderen Parodie/Anspielungs-Artikel nutzen) abweichen wollen. In erster Linie wird sowieso nach dem Namen eines Filmes gesucht werden, nicht nach dem Produktionsjahr. Aber auch so sind für eine Tabelle die Infos zur Art der Parodie/Anspielung zu umfangreich. Eine ergänzende Tabelle wäre zwar denkbar, allerdings wüsste ich derzeit nicht, wo man diese unterbringen könnte; im Artikel selbst käme es mir ein wenig "doppelt gemoppelt" vor. --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:38, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Film gesucht Ich habe einmal einen Film gesehen, in dem eine Hauptperson durch das Fernsehprogramm zappt und dabei kurz ein Ausschnitt aus der TOS-Folge Kirk : 2 = ? zu sehen ist, nämlich die Szene, wo das Kirk-Duplikat schreit "Ich will Leben! Ich will Leben!". In dieser Liste http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0708463/trivia?tab=mc&ref_=tt_trv_cnn bei IMDB ist der Film definitiv nicht dabei. Hat irgendjemand diesen Film auch gesehen und kann sich an den Titel erinnern? --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 11:39, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Fallen dir da noch weitere Hinweise ein? Z.B.: US-Film? Schauspieler? Thema des Films? Musste sofort an den Film Stay Tuned mit John Ritter denken, darin gibt es eine Szene in der John Ritter beim Zappen im Fernsehen landet: als Jean-Luc Picard (und erschreckt feststellt, dass ihm die Haare fehlen...) - der müsste hier auch noch ergänzt werden (mach ich gleich noch). --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:10, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich bin mir zu 99 % sicher, dass es ein US-amerikanischer Film war. Es könnte eine (Highschool-?)Komödie gewesen sein. Pleasantville habe ich überprüft, der war es nicht. Der Hauptdarsteller war Jugendlicher/junger Erwachsener. Soweit ich mich entsinne, deutet die Machart des Films auf ein Drehjahr nach 1990 hin. An Schauspieler kann ich mich leider nicht mehr erinnern.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 13:22, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC)